My Name is U2
by SempaiKanji
Summary: This is just a random fic about U2, a digital pet from the manga and this is mosty in his POV.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gig-Oh it belongs to Kabuki Takahashi and 4kids. Actually I'm using the manga so the first one applies.

Summary: This is the story of U2 a.k.a. that little keychain digital pet Yugi had for about a month. If you don't know, read the manga (Yu-Gi-Oh Volume 3, Duel 21: Digital Pet Duel) at your local bookstore or library. I was just so inspired by it.

**My Name is U2**

U2 POV

_At the electronics store…_

Hi I'm one of the really popular digital pets that people get because their parents don't allow their kids to get real pets like a cat, dog, some random rodent or even some really ugly fish. So I'm sitting around in my little blank screen, waiting for someone to pick me up as a pet and I'm really bored. There are several people walking around; there is some brown haired girl who is going for the little peach on the next rack; a really strange accented blonde who looks tough but really stupid; some random kid with a dog; and a really short kid with even weirder hair. What the heck is wrong with this picture?

A few minutes later that weird haired kid picks up my box, screen thing (?), and moments later I find myself in a very awkward situation because the entire world is moving and it's really freaking me out.

_In Yugi's room…_

For the last 10 minutes I have been moving around and if it was possible I would've thrown up. They didn't put it in my programs the bastards. Anyways I think I'm in that weird kid's room and it's filled with these games and toys, not too mention he's wearing this upside down pyramid. Is he in a cult or something?

Okay that kid is reading my paper that describes how I should be treated. Just to let you know I only see; I can't make any sounds and food hasn't come through yet. So now that kid is turning on the screen.

???: "Hi there, my name is Yugi Mutou. Since according to the manual, you start out as a formless blob and you'll eventually develop into a 'pet' that will end up reflecting my personality, then I think we should be friends."

The first thing that's on my mind is…where's the FOOD? Anyways I start saying food and I even start thinking about it. Who knew that food can appear in a thought bubble? *beep* *beep* *beep*

Soon enough there is this little pet food kibble/pellet. Yum… food. And then *beep* there is now this little spiral thing. So much for getting some food down the digital stomach.

_One week later…_

During the last few days, I have evolved from a formless blob to an actual little creature thing (?). My "master", Yugi, takes good care of me. He even cleans up all that random turd that appears everywhere. Currently I have two big hands each on a long and skinny arm, and three spikes which look a lot like Yugi's.

I think pet food is so good. Today Yugi is going to bring me to his school to meet with his friends. At first it feels weird meeting other humans that live outside the LCD screen but it would be nice to meet other pets. Let's see, there's that stupid blonde with his pet, the peach girl, and that kid with the dog who didn't bring his dog.

Line

*beep*

Jonouchi: Mornin' Yugi! How's your pet doing?

Yugi: He's in good shape! How's yours Jonouchi?

Jonouchi: He's cool! He's cool!

U2 POV

Now I'm being looked at by a group of 1, 2, 3, teenagers. A lot of them say I look cute. Master even gave me some food so I wouldn't starve while he's doing schoolwork, whatever that is. Meanwhile master and his friends (I think) are looking at that stupid blonde' kid's pet. By the looks on their face's I think that the idiot's pet must not be as cute as me. Right now my screen is shaking and master is pointing out my door (data port). Apparently idiot and his pet are going to link up.

The door has now opened and here comes this really ugly looking douchebag. Seriously what the hell is that thing, it looks like turd and a question mark but oh well… and *whack* *beep* that bastard just kicked me. What a meanie and a super douchebag! Never mind he seems to calm down a bit…

???: Hello wimpy pet. I am Jonouchi's pet. I like to show how aggressive I am.

U2: Ouch. My name is U2, everyone thinks I'm really cute. Please don't kill me. Can we be friends?

Jonouchi's Pet: Okay, let us exchange data.

After that Jonouchi's pet left to go back to his little box. He isn't too bad, we could be really good digital friends. Now the master is talking to me, I think we can be good friends too. *beep* *beep* *beep* Oh no! Something feels wrong like, like *gasp* *eep* *beep* *beep*

It's a really fat and ugly pet. It scares me, protect me master! It claims to be a special pet, but I think it's a PC virus or something like that. *beep* *beep* I think it wants to eat me. Please don't open the door, please for the love of programming and my unlived digital life don't let that virus near me!

_The following day at school…_

It happened, Jonouchi's pet was killed off prematurely by that virus. I never even got to share food with him. *sniffle* Now it ate Peach. And what the f***is it doing in my box. Maybe if I run fast enough I can outrun it and it will go home.

Kujirada's Pet: kee kee kee…another yummy pet! It's supper time!

Yugi: U2! Run away!

U2: *beep* *beep* What do you think I'm doing?

Kujirada's Pet: It's no use! I may look fat, but I'm fast on my feet! Wa ha ha ha ha!

U2: *beep* *beep* I'm too young to die. I never dated a really hot pet!

Yugi: No good…he's catching up! U2!

Kujirada's Pet: I've got you! Bon appetit!

U2: I'm done for… wait I have Jonouchi's pet's data which I will use to evolve into…Super U2!

Kujirada's Pet: No it can't be!

U2: Die wraith and get out of my house.

Now he's "dead" but oh well he deserved it. He did the unforgivable deed og killing my two best friends.

_A couple of weeks later…_

During the last couple of weeks of my short premature life, I met Honda's dog who licked my screen excessively, met Jonouchi's Pet 1.2 and Peach 2, hung out with friends (digital ones), and now here I am eating the last amount of food I'll get since my life is now over but easy come easy go. Before I go, I leave a present, joy turd, and *beep* bye.


End file.
